Giorno Giovanna
PLAYSTYLE Exploit his meter gain and strong neutral to build three bars of meter, then transform and destroy. Giorno is basically a ticking time bomb, waiting until he can build 3 bars. Then he can combo into HHA, which guarantees his GHA transformation into Gold Experience Requiem. Once transformed, Giorno gains new tools that dominate the match. 22AA in particular acts as both a combo breaker and combo starter, and eliminates the opponent’s ability to fight back. This is helped by Giorno’s all around high meter gain from almost all of his moves. He has no main mode, rather relying on S-OFF for neutral, and S-ON for combos and pressure. His S-OFF specials are much more defensive. These include a divekick and invincible tree grow, which can turn into a double jump. He also has strange projectiles that attack from different angles -- two of which crumple and can lead to combos. They’re especially nasty when PC canceled, giving Giorno time to do airtight mix-ups. Lastly, he has a frame 1 counter to get out of bad situations. In S-ON, he has 236A, a high priority rapid punch that’s useful for combos. He also has an anti-air which can spike the opponent on the ground for a mix-up. His S-ON normals in particular are useful for pressure and meaty okizeme. Finally, his S-ON has a 2 bar combo breaker for emergencies. Giorno is overall a very solid character. His meter build leaves him with many options for offense and defense. If he chooses to hoard meter, he still can do decent combos. GER can be done every round if Giorno manages his meter well, and it is often a death sentence for the opponent. This combined with his counter and combo breaker give him large comeback potential. Even without GER, spending meter can create powerful mix-ups and good damage. It will take some time, however, for beginners to understand some of his strange S-OFF moves. PROS * Fast meter gain. * Able to easily combo into GER every round, if he hordes meter. * GER is super powerful, and can finish off opponents quickly. * Good pressure and decent damage with minimal meter investment in S-OFF. * Excellent neutral in S-OFF with many evasive moves. * Frame 1 counter, tree, and combo breaker make him hard to finish off, even on wake-up. CONS * Lower health. * S-ON moves are all very useful, but will take time and experimentation to understand. Until that time Giorno may feel a bit limited. Combos Meterless combos 5L>5M>5H>214L: 5L>5M>5H>3H>Stand on>3H: One of the combos you're going to use the most while in Stand off. It deals 131 damage. Alternatively, you can try to use your 214M or H as an oki. 5L>5M>5H>623H>j214H 4AA>Stand on>3H Stand on: 5L>5M>2H>3H 5L>5M>5H>236H 5L>5M>5H>623H>3H One-meter combos j5H>214H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>Taunt>j5H>Stand on>5L>5M>5H>623H>3H: Giorno's main Taunt combo. While it does less damage than the following one, it is also much easier to pull off. One-meter Taunt combos are kinda useless overall, they're just either for show or to vary a bit. But you'd better wait for two bars if you really want to use one. Deals 256 damage. 5L>5M>5H>3H>214H>Puttsun Cancel>Taunt>j5H>Stand on>5L>5M>5H>623H>3H: Giorno's second Taunt combo. This one deals more damage, but it also require much better timing than the other one. You gotta taunt when the piranha is on your opponent, right when it disappears on the ground. If you see his trail while taunting, you did it wrong. The one-meter version of this one does the exact same amount of damage of Giorno's Stand on Easy Beat, so it's outclassed by that. Deals 310 damage. Two-meters combos Stand Off: j5H>214H>214M>Puttsun Cancel>Taunt>j5H>Stand on>5L>5M>5H>236H>HHA: Giorno's best two meter combos are his Taunt combos. The snake one, ending in j5H>Stand on>Easy Beat deals 415 damage... 5L>5M>5H>3H>214H>Puttsun Cancel>Taunt>j5H>Stand on>5L>5M>5H>236H>HHA: ... while the piranha one, as usual, does a bit more damage, but will require better timing. Deals 451 damage. Three-meter combos 5L>5M>5H>214L>HHA>GHA deals 270 damage and gets you Gold Experience Requiem Stand on 5L>5M>5H>236H>HHA>GHA: Deals 310 damage and gets you Gold Experience Requiem Gold Experience Requiem combos While in GER you only have a few specials, but they allow it to do some simple yet very damaging combos. 5L>5M>5H>22H: Gold Experience Requiem's basic loop combo, and his BnB. It used to be better before 1.03, but it still kicks enough asses. You have to use your 22H before the second hit of GER's 5H to make it work. You usually can repeat it up to four times, but if you want to end your combo with a 5LMH into Mudamuda, you'll have to stop at the third loop (your opponent will fall on the ground at the fifth 5M in a combo). Of course, decide the best number of loops according to how much meter left you have. Here there are possible follow ups: >5L>5M>5H>22H>5L>5M>5H>22H>5L>5M>5H>22H>5L>2H: Deals 294 damage, and knocks your opponent down. You can try to follow up with a 214H. (see below) >5L>5M>5H>22H>5L>5M>5H>22H>5L>5M>5H>236H (mash): Deals 392 damage with three loops, 348 with two, and 300 with one. 5L>5M>5H>236H(>Puttsun Cancel>repeat): Another possible combo. Of course it can be started like the above one, but if you want to punch your enemy to death, this is your combo. If you start with the above loop, remember: for every Puttsun Cancel you want to do, you have to remove one loop, because the combo will stop at the fifth 5M. I can't write a precise damage output here. A simple LMH into Mudamuda deals 262 damage, and then it really depends on how you started the combo, how many PC you use and when you Cancel the last attack. 5L>5M>2H>214H: Not a combo, but it could work. Of course you can use your 214H after every hard knockdown that leaves your opponent near your feet. This comes handy to start comboing your opponent again, but also (and especially) when GER is about to fade. If you hit your opponent with this crumpling projectile, you will be able to catch him again with Giorno's Stand on combos. Deals 94+78 damage. Category:Characters